You Make Me Love You
by HeyItsRisa
Summary: On the set of the 7 things music video, Miley runs into a suprise. Miey has to set her feeling straight before it's too late OneShot xx Niley


**I probably shouldn't say this**

**But at times I get so scared.**

**When I think about the **_previous_

**Relationship we shared…**

The shiny white room contrasted with my colorful cardigan and black Chuck Taylors. I grasped the cold silver dog tag wrapped around my neck and waited for the director's cue.

_Lights_

_Camera_

_Action!_

**The Seven Things I HATE about you!**

I screamed the lyrics at the camera sitting in front of me letting out all the hurt and pain that he had caused me. All the sleepless nights, heart ache, and tears I had experienced these past months were from him. I looked down grasping the old photo of us in my hands just waiting to throw it away in front of the camera.

**It's awkward and silent**

**As I wait for you to say.**

**What I need to hear now,**

**Your sincere apology**

I rolled my eyes at the camera and held the photo up in the camera's view just long enough for the viewers of the video to raise eyebrows. I finally did it.

_Cut!_

The director walked over to me with a huge smile on his face. "Great Job Miley! This video is going to be a huge success." I smiled weakly. "Thanks." I walked back across the stage when I suddenly tripped on a lose wire and landed flat on my face.

"Miles you okay?" The fourteen year old, curly headed boy inquired as he bent down next to me. I smiled sheepishly. "I'm good. Let's start from verse 2 of We Got the Party With Us." I took his strong hand and stood up smiling.

I shook those memories off and opened my eyes to see a hand offering to help me up. I took and pulled myself off the stage to stare right into the eyes of Nick Jonas. This time I wasn't smiling. "Can we talk?" He blurted out. I brushed myself off trying to avoid that question. "Miley?" He continued. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. "Fine, you can come to my house. Let's go." I stormed off towards the exit of the building leaving him to run after me.

_

I walked into my room and dropped my purse on my bed, Nick following close behind. I was about to walk into my closet when I felt his strong grip spin me around. "Miley, what's wrong with you?!" I glared at him. "You expect me to treat you well after all you did to me?!" He removed his hand from my shoulders in shock. "Why would I ever try to hurt you?" I grew silent realizing he was right. I was the one hurting us. Nick began walking around my room until he found the picture of us still sitting on my dresser. He picked it up and held it out. "Miley, if you can tell me that you don't love me or have no feelings for me anymore, I'll leave. Judging by this picture, I think you do." He put the frame back in its place and looked back at me waiting for an answer. I looked at the picture and back at Nick. He had on a white v-neck t-shirt which outlined his muscular build perfectly. His distressed jeans made him look older and taller. It had been a while since I'd last seen him. He walked toward me and soon was inches away from my face. I could feel a rush run through my body. "Admit it Miley Ray Cyrus, you still have feelings for me." I inhaled deeply letting his strong scent overpower my senses. I closed the gap between our faces slowly. He returned with a kiss with such passion and force sending shivers up and down my spine. I wrapped my hands carelessly around his neck and his arms were already around my waist pressing my trembling body to his. Our lips were moving in perfect rhythm with the beating of our hearts. I felt Nick's strong hand slide under my shirt. I backed away instantly until my back slammed into the wall. "No, no, no, NO!" He stood there looking at me so confused. "I can't do this Nick. Not again! I'm not gonna let my heart break again!" I slid down the wall and let out my tears that started as a silent sob grew into a forceful outburst. He sat down next to me and started to rub my back sending a spark through my body. I stood up angrily. "GET OUT NICK!" He slowly stood up. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He looked up at me for a couple seconds before replying quietly. "Fine, if that's how you want it Miles…goodbye." I watched as he walked out of my room not looking back. I crumbled into a mess on the floor crying hysterically feeling like my heart had just been ripped out for a second time.

**1 month later…**

I walked down the streets of LA holding his hand firmly and leaning into his chest. His straight long hair and slim figure was nothing like Nick. He was the total opposite of Nick and I would just have to accept that. While walking past the various stores and newsstands, a magazine caught my eye.

_**Goodbye Niley, Hello Nelena: **_

_**Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez are dating!**_

My hand trembled as I picked up the crisp magazine. I flipped the page open revealing the article and many pictures of Nick and Selena. "What?" I said silently. How could he? "Miley are you coming?" I heard Justin call my name down the street. "Yeah!" I yelled back. Before heading back to Justin, I took the magazine and ripped it into pieces letting the papers scatter across the street. If I only I would have told him that day that I still do love him…


End file.
